X-Men OC, Thing
by Leopardfur1Tia
Summary: LOL, sorry for bad grammar and such but if you don't like don't read it I'm to bored to fix it, so here is the basics. chapters from the past of a girl whos parents abandoned her and present of which we have Jubilee finding out about this mysterious girl. based off of THE APOCALYPSE TV SHOW AND NOTHING IS CANNON AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE EPISODES BESIDES ITS CHARACTERS.


I could hear loud high pitch squawks so I headed for the noise. I saw Jason the bird in a dog cage, he was hurt so I carefully climbed in. When I went to help him the door slammed and I could hear other kids laughing.

"Ha ha! It fell for it! The thing fell for bird!" a kid said I turned around and tried to open the door but it was no use. After a few minuets of teasing I started crying seeing that Jason wasn't moving or breathing. I felt my heart sink, my eye began to water "Awe is the mutant gonna cry? Ha ha ha!" another said making fun of me.

"Crybaby! Crybaby!" they all chanted I ignored them just looking at Jason the whole time, until I heard them scream and run off. I looked over to see a man with red eyes and a man with claws, they had been the ones to scare them off.

"You are right there kiddo?" the man with claws asked as the other opened the cage, "you seem alright, what's your name?"

"Th-they killed Jason" I said picking him up gently and walking out of the cage, then put him down on the stone floor carefully. at this point I was crying "just cuz they wanted to make fun of me, cuz I a mutant" I cried quietly.

"They killed a bird so they could make a trap" the red eyed man said. I nodded think of it as a question, the one with claws looked at the bird and growled angrily "so where are your parents little one?" the red eyed one asked but I didn't respond, looking at the ground I took a breath.

"They went to Cuba, but they not coming back cuz I a mutant and they not like mutants" I said and wiped my tears away I stood up and walked to the back of the alley sitting down against the wall "I'm ok though cuz I can eat metal and stuff so I don't get hungry" I said twiddling my thumbs, then looked at Jason who was still motionless "but Jason was the one who I talked to so it might be a little hard not to have him be here" looking away I started humming a quiet tune to myself, ignoring them as they argued silently about what I assume was leaving me out in the street.

"We can just leave her" red eyes said, and they whispered back and fourth "call the professor or something and see what we should do cuz we can't leave her" red eyes said and the claws one sighed then growled standing.

"Fine, quarter" clawed one growled, he gave him a quarter and watched as he walk away angrily. Then red eyes came over to me, sitting down.

"What's your name little one?" he asked sweetly, I looked at him and started crying, I hugged him and he jumped a little "woah, woah, what's with the tears little one?" he asked slowly deciding to comfort me, he gently rubbed my shoulder not knowing what to do.

"I-I miss my mom and dad, they liked me better when I wasn't a monster, they liked it better when I was normal" I cried, he hugged me back and gently picked me up placing me in his lap, still hugging me "but when I-I growed spikes they got mad at me, they hated me, I didn't want to but I did, now I can't see them no more" I cried giving small gasps of air.

"If they didn't like it that you turned into a mutant then they don't deserve to be called parents" he said sternly, he lifted my head so I was looking at him and smiled sweetly again "little one I've only known you for what? Ten twenty minuets, and I can already say you are the sweetest, toughest, little girl I have ever had the privilege to meet" he said, I gave a small smile before returning to a frown..

"You really think that?" I asked and wiped my tears away. He gave a small laugh and nodded making me smile, little longer this time.

_SCENE JUMPING_

After claws came back Gambit carried me as we went to a mansion, when we first walked in I saw a man turning into the news people. We went down to what they called a war room "so is mister Xavier nice person?" I asked looking around at everything.

"Oh yeah little one, he's the nicest, greatest and coolest guy that Gambit ever met" Gambit said wit a smirk, I smiled and gave a small laugh, "wouldn't you agree Wolvey?"

"For once Gumbo I can" he said with a laugh and slyer smirk, when we walked in Gambit put me down and a man in a floating chair came over, "this is the professor, he's also a mutant" Wolverine said and I smiled a little.

"Hello mister Xavier, my name is Talieyha but I like Tia cus it's shorter and… I'm six" I said. He smiled and shook my hand as I put it out, then I looked at Gambit and Logan "Gambit and Wolverine said you were the um, coolest, nicest and greatest person ever and uh, I think that they's right"

"Well I didn't know they thought so fondly of me, and I'm glad you think so to Tia" he said and I smiled looking down shyly "Logan told me that your parents left you for cuba"

"Yeah and they is not coming back cuz I a mutant but Gambit says that they don't desev... dosev..." I tried to say the word he used but it wasn't working "that they shouldn't get to be called my parents if they don't like that I a mutant"

"Well Gambit is right but Tia" he said I looked up and at him curiously and he smiled "how would you like to live here with us and learn to like your powers, we can teach you to use them to do good"

"Likes a super hero?" I asked he gave a chuckle and nodded I gasped jumping up and down "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Alright then how about you go upstairs with Gambit while we tell the others" he said I smiled running to Gambit and Wolverine, I took his hand still jumping and pulled him back to the hall "Wolverine please tell everyone to come down here"


End file.
